The Final Act Continued
by 51Lorene
Summary: what if something happened after the final act that the gang had to get together one last time. An evil foe from the past resurface back to life. When the gang trys to find out some answers, kagome starts to act different. whats going on? well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. I was you average ninth grader, that is until I discovered that I could travel 500 years back in time through the ancient well at our shrine. The feudal era is full of all kinds of demons. And it was during this period that Inuyasha was bound to the sacred tree. Oh Inuyasha's father was a demon and his mother was human making him a half demon. He's very rough around the edges, and he's got a huge ego and a wicked temper. And did I mention how jealous he gets!? Totally hopeless! Well…I guess he has a few redeeming qualities. Before we met, Inuyasha was looking for the shikon jewel-the shikon jewel of the four souls. Then 50 years ago priestess Kikyo put a spell on him and fixed him to a tree. They'd been very close until something tore them apart. But that's a whole other story. The sacred jewel of the four souls can increase the power of demons. And it's all my fault that it was shattered into hundred of shards. Anyway, that's why Inuyasha and I were collecting the jewel shards. We have some dependable friends who helped us, a young fox demon named Shippo who uses his fox magic when ever there's trouble, and an amazingly talented demon slayer named Sango, and there's the flirtatious Miroku who has the cursed wind tunnel in his right hand. Then there's Sango's faithful companion, the two tailed demon cat, Kirara._"Lady Kagome, come quick. I have something I want to show you." Kagome looked down at Rin. "Come on, lady Kagome. Me and lady Kaede found something amazing when we were picking herbs in the field."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Rin smiles and giggles. She starts to run in the direction were the sun was setting. _Time has changed and people have changed. I miss the old times when the group was looking for the jewel shards, fighting weak and strong demons. But now, it's more calmer from what happened a few years ago. I wasn't able to see Inuyasha for three whole years since the day Naraku was killed and that I wished the shikon jewel to be destroyed for ever. But before that, Naraku's incarnations were killed Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoushi. Kikyo died by Naraku, but she saved Kohaku and now he isn't under Naraku's control. He is alive with no shard in his back any more and is able to live his life again. Kohaku is Sango's younger brother who is also a demon slayer but they are the last demon slayers from their village. With the shikon jewel gone for good, it's more peaceful now. Shippo went off to train to become a powerful demon. Kohaku went off with Kirara to become a powerful demon slayer and helping others that are in trouble. Sango and Miroku are married with two 2-year-old twin girls, and a new born son. Rumor has it, that Koga married Ayame. Rin is staying with lady Kaede and Sesshomaru comes by often to visit her. Till Rin lives a little bit longer in the village of humans, then she can choose if she wants to stay or go with Sesshomaru. I've married Inuyasha right after high school and have been living with him in the feudal era. _

"Lady Kagome, look!" Rin showed Kagome a very beautiful red flower with light blue strips on the sides.

"It's beautiful, Rin." Kagome smiled.

"Don't mind if I ask you this but were is lord Inuyasha?"

"Hm. He is off with Miroku looking for a good place to get food. Like maybe a market or something just to rip someone off. Why you ask?"

"You just look a little sad that's all." Kagome had a sad expression on her face. Rin had a frown expression while looking at the flower she just found. Which Kagome new something was bothering her. "Hey Kagome?"

"Hm, yes."

"Can I ask you a personal question? Like girl to girl."

"You can ask me any thing. I won't tell any one, I promise."

"Well recently, Jaken told me when Sesshomaru makes his empire, ill be long gone. I told him he is wrong and every thing, but I know it's true. Demons live longer then humans, but I don't know what to do." A tear rolled down her cold, soft cheek. "I WANT TO STAY WITH HIM FOR EVER!" She fell to her knees on the soft green grass. "He is the only one I have left that's family to me. My parents and the villagers are all gone because of those stupid bandits. There is no way their coming back." _I know how she felt, she feels lost and alone. She said Sesshomaru is like family but more then that, like a father to her. It's weird because I know that Inuyasha went through the same thing, not having a family and all. He only has his brother which they want to kill each other. Then when he met me and the rest of our friends, it's like we have a family of our own then a group. We are there for one another. It must be hard for her, to be away from her only family._

"Rin, you shouldn't beat your self down. Don't listen to Jaken, he is probable wrong and you shouldn't listen to any one else then your self. A friend of mine went through the same thing, but he met very nice people and he is happy with his new family. Though there were hard times, their still friends and even better a family." Rin sniffed.

"Really?"

"Yes." Kagome helped her up. "Promise me this that when you get to see him, you enjoy the time you have with him. I know in fact that right now Sesshomaru is missing you too."

"Yes I promise and thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome."

"Well I better head back to lady Kaede's house."

"Bye Rin."

"Bye, thank you so much." They waved at each other. _Just standing their, with the wind blowing through my hair, made me think about Inuyasha and I. What if something changed between us?_ Kagome saw a family walking together and they were happy. _Inuyasha and I are happy together, but I have thought about us being able to have a family of our own. I just don't think he is up to it and I never talked to him about it either._ All of a sudden, Kagome saw a soul collector in the sky heading toward the forest_. I can't believe it, Kikyo is dead. There is no way she is still alive for all these years._ Kagome started to run toward the forest in the same direction of the soul collector.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, Miroku. You didn't have to rip off those people."

"Well, Inuyasha. I need these grains of rice. Try having to feed your wife and three kids. It's a lot of work for a man." Miroku stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha, when are you and Kagome going to start a family?" Inuyasha start to blush and looks down at the ground so that he doesn't give eye contact to Miroku. "I mean you guys are married and it doesn't matter if you are. You and Kagome have been married for about a year now. But come on you guys are so slow, just look at me and Sango. We both have three beautiful kids and probable were going to have a lot more. I mean don't you want kids with Kagome? I mean you been together forever even though you liked lady Kagome and lady Kikyo at the same time." Miroku made a big smile and his eyebrows went up.

"We haven't talked about starting a family. Right now, it's just me and Kagome."_ I really didn't want to talk about it with Miroku. Miroku doesn't know what I was going through since Miroku already has a family of his own._ Inuyasha wanted to change the subject. "So Miroku, I heard that Kohaku is over at your house? Why is he over? Isn't he supposed to be going on a journey to become a powerful demon slayer?"

"Oh! Yes he is, but he wanted to come over and visit Sango and the kids. But don't tell Sango I said this, but Kohaku doesn't like to visit sometimes because it's to crowded. If you tell her he said that, she would be crushed and mad, and you don't want to see Sango mad, do you?"

"Ha ha, fine I won't tell a soul, I prom-" Inuyasha looked like he saw a ghost. His face was so white like he was going to faint. Miroku saw Inuyasha's expression and was carious of what has spooked Inuyasha. He looked ahead to see what Inuyasha was looking at. Then chills went down Miroku's spin. They both are looking at a man knelling down picking up a rose. This man looked like one of Inuyasha's enemy's from the past. This man was the devil just using people for his fun and games. Inuyasha couldn't believe this man is still alive, but he saw him die. Miroku watched his back because he didn't have his wind tunnel any more since the curse was broken. This man was Naraku! Inuyasha drew out his sword. Miroku was ready to attack. They looked at each other and both shook heads. "Hey, you!" The man looked at them. Inuyasha aimed his sword at the man. The man got on his feet and looked like he was confused.

"Do I know you?" The man asked with a nice tone.

"Are you Naraku!?" Inuyasha and the man just stared at each other. The man smiled.

"Ha, maybe I am or maybe I'm not."

"Don't give me that crap, you are him because you look exactly like him." Miroku looked at the man and started to worry. _What this? This man has no demonic energy like the Naraku we battle against. He is like the opposite of Naraku. How can this be? We all saw him parish four years ago._ Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hold on Inuyasha, didn't you say that when you and lady Kagome destroyed the jewel, Naraku said he was at peace?"

"Yea, he did."

"It could be possible that this man could be Naraku but is the good Naraku."

"That can't be because Naraku is an evil demon we ever battled against." Miroku had a smile on his face.

"True, but we don't know how this guy got here. We could at least find out since it's been very peaceful from the last four years. Besides this man has no demonic energy. He is like a normal human being." Miroku started to walk closer to the man. "Kind sir can I ask you a few questions. I promise my friend here won't harm you."

"What are you doing Miroku!?"

"Asking this kind man a few questions. Is that okay with you kind sir?" The man waited a few minutes till he shook his head in agreement. Inuyasha put tetsusaiga back in its sheaf and started walking right behind Miroku.

"What ever lets just get this over with. But I don't trust he one bit."

_Where is this soul collector trying to show me? It's taking me farther away from the village. What if Inuyasha gets back and I'm not there? Would he go off and look for me or will he go and find Kikyo behind my back? NO! He wouldn't do that, would he? Does he still care for Kikyo?_ Kagome started to slow down from a run to a walk. Kagome stopped moving and yelled "NO! INUYASHA AND I ARE FOR ONE ANOTHER, NOT FOR KIKYO, NOT FOR ANY ONE ELSE!" Kagome gasped. Kagome was shocked at who she was looking at. Kagome face was pale like white snow. Kagome was looking at Kikyo and Kikyo was standing right in front of Kagome. "Kikyo, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you were at peace four years ago?" Kikyo all of a sudden started to smile and walked closer to Kagome.

"I am at peace in the other world. I just wanted to check on you. I just want to make sure that Inuyasha and you are happy and are not hurt." Kikyo looked like she was an angel that had this glow on her side of her body. Kikyo looked from Kagome's feet to Kagome's head. "You're not wearing your weird clothes like you use to. You're wearing clothes like to mine. Tell me, how is Inuyasha? Is he safe? Is he here right now?" _I don't want to be mean to Kikyo. But I hate when she gets in the way of my relationship with Inuyasha. But what do I say to her. All of a sudden she comes back with questions. What really brought her back? I guess it doesn't matter but I am not going to let her take Inuyasha away from me again._

"I married Inuyasha and we are happy together. Four years ago we destroyed Naraku and ever since it's only been peaceful." Kikyo's happy smile went instantly to a frown. "When we got married, I decided that I was going to live here with Inuyasha and I had to blend in. Inuyasha gave me these clothes and it's different from yours. Yours were red and mine are a little lighter color of red. Inuyasha is fine and he is safe. He isn't here. He is with Miroku looking for food." Kikyo laughed to her self. "What are you really doing here Kikyo?" Kikyo took a few steps closer to Kagome. They looked each other in the eye.

"You, Inuyasha and your friends would find out soon. You better get back before Inuyasha finds out that you are missing with no trace to be found." Kikyo put a nice smile on. Kikyo started to disappear. After a few seconds, she was gone. Kagome couldn't stop thinking of what Kikyo was trying to tell her. Kagome came back from dousing off and saw that the sky started to get dark. Kagome started to walk back the way she came but couldn't stop thinking of what just happened a second ago.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha was shocked and Miroku had no expression on his face.

"So, what you're saying is that your name is Naraku but you have no memory of what happened to you."

"Well, yes." The man got up off the ground. "Actually I'm on a mission." Miroku got interested of what mission the man was on.

"What kind of mission?"

"When I woke up about a week or two ago, I found a letter that was next to the bed I was laying on. When I read it, it said to my brother from your sisters Kagura and Kanna." Inuyasha and Miroku had chills go down their spins from hearing those two names. "They said in the letter that if I went to this certain village, I could be at peace and they would tell me what has happened to me in the past that I can't remember."

"Kind sir, what is the name of the village that you are looking for?" The man got out a piece of paper from his bag and showed Miroku were the name of the village was written. "Oh! I know were that village is at." Miroku pointed in the direction were Inuyasha and Miroku just came from. "Go this direction and there is a village coming up. The next village after that one is the village you are looking for." The man started to make a big smile.

"Thank you very much kind monk. Thank you for helping me find the village were my sisters are waiting for me at." The man started to walk in the direction that Miroku had shown him. Inuyasha started to get inpatient.

"Miroku, can we finally start to head back home. I would like to see Kagome as soon as possible." Inuyasha started to walk ahead with Miroku still staring at the man. Miroku had a bad feeling that their going to see this man again. "Hurry up Miroku or ill leave you behind!" Miroku started to run to catch up to Inuyasha. They both started to walk back to lady Kaede's village in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome looked up when Inuyasha came in through the door with one of the bins of rice. When Inuyasha put down the bin of rice, Kagome jumped in the air and gave Inuyasha a hug. "Inuyasha" is what Kagome said as she put her head on his chest and started to cry. She hugged him like she felt like she was going to lose him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha felt Kagome kissing him on the lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes. They both looked at each other while trying to catch a breath. More tears started to come in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha started to get worried.

Kagome didn't eat much of the fish Inuyasha cooked and the rice he got from Miroku. Inuyasha was watching Kagome like he new something was making her act this way. "Okay, so what happened that made you so upset and don't tell me I did something wrong here." Kagome put down the bowl of rice. Kagome got up and walked around the fire toward Inuyasha. She sat in Inuyasha's lap in silence. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome. They were both watching the fire and listening to the sounds around them. After a few minutes in silence, Kagome turned her head and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Kagome broke the kiss and whispered to Inuyasha with out eye contact.

"Do you love me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was shocked to hear Kagome say that. They both looked each other in the eyes. Inuyasha gave an easy hug and he put his hand on the back of Kagome's head.

"I do love you Kagome. That's why I married you because I didn't want to lose you. I want you to be by my side every day for the rest of my life." Kagome started to cry on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hey Kagome did you hear what I said! I told what I felt and you are still upset. What happened to you that is making you act this way?" Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "Well, are you going to tell me why you're acting this way all of a sudden?" They just looked at each other. Inuyasha started to get mad with all of this silence treatment crap. Kagome didn't want to talk about how Kikyo was trying to ask so many questions earlier.

"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about it."

"Hell no! Nothing gets you this upset unless it was about-" Inuyasha's face was shocked. "You saw Kikyo, didn't you?" Inuyasha said in a soft voice.

"Yes. Kikyo's soul collector was leading in the forest and I followed it. It lead me to Kikyo and she kept asking questions, till she said something that gave me the chills. She said that the reason she came back is something me and you and our friends will soon find out."

"Is that all she said to you?"

"Yes that's all she said to me." Inuyasha made a frown face. Kagome was confused. "Did something happen to you too?"

"Yea, Miroku and I saw a man on our way back. He looked identical to Naraku." Kagome froze. "But the man had no memory of how he got here, till he found a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yea and the letter said it was from his sisters Kagura and Kanna. Miroku showed the man were he could find this village and the man left. Still I don't know if this is what Kikyo was trying to tell you. But still I didn't want to trust the man and he didn't have any demonic energy that's what Miroku said." Kagome started to get scared. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to worry over a thing like this. Their worst enemy that took so long to kill is back from the other world. "Hey Kagome, don't worry about what happened today. I doubt this means any thing I promise. If any one try's to hurt you in any way, I will be here to protect you with my life." Kagome kissed Inuyasha very quick on the lips. She smiled at him.

"I know you will. I promise ill forget what happened today." Inuyasha smiled and they started to giggle. They started to make out and nothing but love was in the air. Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day started to begin with the sun starting to rise. Kagome woke that morning on top of Inuyasha under the blankets. Her stomach started to grail and she thought was a good time to make some breakfast. Kagome thought if she did a big breakfast for Inuyasha, he will probable do something that she likes in return. She loved that idea. Kagome stopped thinking when she notes how peaceful, happy, and cute Inuyasha looked while he was sleeping. Kagome didn't want to take to long getting dress, so she put on the communal of the fire rat instead. Kagome went out the door and made sure not to wake Inuyasha. Kagome went to get some things she needed to cook. After Kagome got what she wanted she headed back to the house. Till in the corner of her eye she saw two people picking flowers. Kagome walked over and notes that it was two girls. _They looked like Kagura and Kanna!_ "Hey what are you girl's doing up so early in the morning?" The one that looked like Kagura moved her head and looked over at Kagome. "What are your names?"

"My name is Kagura and this is my sister Kanna. We don't live around here but I love the flowers that grow here."

"Where is your brother Naraku?"

The one that looked like Kagura got up off the ground. She grabbed the girl's hand that looked like Kanna. "He is back home and how do you know his name?"

"My husband saw him yesterday on his way home." Kagome saw that the girl that looked like Kagura had a feather in her hair just like the other Kagura that died four years ago. "Hey! Does your feather make you fly in the sky when you make it big?" The girl looks confused.

"No it can't do that." The girl looked up and the wind started to blow in the air. The girl smiled and closed her eyes. "I wish I was part of the wind. You know, able to fly and be free from this bad life of mine. I don't like Naraku but he is family. I only care about Kanna. She looks like she doesn't feel or care about anything but she really cares about me." She looked at the direction wear the sun started to show. "I like to dream at night. I don't get it but every time I go to sleep, I see this man in my dreams. He is kind and happy, but I don't know his name. I've never met him but I know he is real. I have this weird feeling that I know this guy some how. He has this shape of a moon, not a full moon but when it's between none to half on his for head." Kagome instilly new who she was talking about.

"You're talking about Sesshomaru. He is my husband's brother. Well my husband is a half demon and his brother is a full demon. They both have different mom's that's for sure."

"His name is Sesshomaru?! Where is he?!"

"He isn't here right now. But he is coming by to visit in the next five days for like seven days he's staying for I think. You should come by and introduce your self to him."

"Yea sure, ill have to come by. Well we better go, bye now." They waved to Kagome and left. Kagome just notes how much time she just wasted. She started to run back to the house.

Kagome was able to make breakfast before Inuyasha had awakened. Inuyasha opened his eyes and notes that Kagome made him some food. Inuyasha looked around and couldn't find Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed a bowl and started to dig in. "I wonder were Kagome is. Probable she is wondering around somewhere." _Kagome, please be safe._

Inuyasha went out the door and saw Miroku walking along the bath way that went by the river. Inuyasha jumped in the air and landed right in front of Miroku. "Hey Miroku have you seen Kagome?"

"Yea, she is with Sango. They are having a girl time. That's what Kagome calls it."

"Where are they at?"

"The girl's are at mine and Sango's house talking. Kohaku is here right now watching the kids. But don't worry Kohaku is being carful with our new son."

"Well that's nice Miroku." _I really wanted to talk to Kagome about the family thing but maybe I can talk to Miroku about being a parent._ "Hey Miroku, how is it being a parent?" They both sat in the grass and Miroku started talking about his experience with being a parent. _Miroku has been talking about boring stuff. This is giving me a headache. Thank god Kagome isn't going through this hell whole._ Inuyasha laid back on the grass trying his best not to listen to what ever Miroku was talking about.

"So Kagome, what do you need to talk about."

"It's about me and Inuyasha, we-"

"Don't tell me you and Inuyasha are having more fights again. I mean you two have never had a fight since you came back through the well when you were gone for three years."

"No Sango, we didn't have a fight."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Every time I look some where, I see a family and their happy."

"You're saying that you're not happy with Inuyasha."

"No I never said that and I am happy with Inuyasha. But still when I see a family walking together, I always think about what if Inuyasha and I had a family of our own like you and Miroku do. Like having baby's and kids. I want to have an adventure with Inuyasha that might be crazy."

"Have you ever talked to him to see if he was up to it?"

"No not yet. I haven't asked him. I mean I know he is going to say no though."

"Why would he?"

"Because he had a bad child hood having no father just a mother. People teased him and called him names. Then his mom died and he was all alone. Then he met Kikyo and they were torn apart. He was under a spell for fifty years and Kikyo lost her life."

"Then he met you, Kagome. You awaked him and saved him Kagome. You taught him a lot like how to have friends, how to care for others and to have faith in them to like you. He wouldn't have been happy if it wasn't for you Kagome." Kagome felt the tears wanting to come out but she stayed strong and held them in. Kohaku came in with the baby in his hands. He gave his baby nephew to Kagome. Sango got up off the floor. "Is their something wrong brother?"

"No sister. The girls wanted to ride on Kirara before supper and I said yes. I didn't want to get my new nephew sick if he was going high off the ground."

"I understand and don't be late for supper though. I don't want anything to happen to my kids." Kohaku ran out the door. Sango watched Kagome holding her son. Sango smiled. "Hey Kagome, I'm going to get some things for supper. Can you watch him for me? That will really help me get this done faster."

"Yea, sure I can watch him Sango." Sango went out the door. The baby boy started to cry. Kagome got up off the ground with the baby in her hands. Kagome hold the baby next to her right side and his head was on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome shush the baby to stop crying with a low voice. Kagome started to sing a song that her mom singed when ever Kagome cried when she was a baby and was very little. Inuyasha came through the door to talk to Kagome and notice her singing the song. Inuyasha was shocked to see how beautiful and calm Kagome was acting when holding a baby. The baby boy fell a sleep on Kagome shoulder and Kagome put him in the blankets. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to her. Miroku came through the door and nod to Kagome that is fine to leave the room. Kagome nod back and they went out side so they don't wake the sleeping baby. Kagome and Inuyasha walk all the way to Inuyasha's favorite tree he likes to sit on. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they landed on the highest branch. They both sat down. They both looked out in the distance watching the sky and the birds.

"Kagome, do you want to start a family?" Inuyasha had a calm expression on his face. Kagome was surprise to hear Inuyasha talking about the subject first.

"Course I do."

"But why me?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "I mean you could have married a human and have normal kids. Why a half demon like me?" Kagome smiled.

"I don't care if you were human or demon or even half demon. I love you for who you are." Kagome closed her eyes and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha smiled and laid his head on Kagome's. Kagome opened her eyes and they both were happy together. _Thank you Kagome, for being by my side._


	5. Chapter 5

Four weeks have past since that day. Inuyasha has tried to get Kagome pregnant but it is hard in the feudal era since there is no way to really know if she is or isn't pregnant. Inuyasha and Kagome aren't that worried. But the day before a man came and said there was a very powerful demon that was attacking his village. He came for help that someone can destroy the demon and save the villagers. The man was very injured. Today the group is going to take down this demon but leaving Miroku and Sango's kids here with lady Kaede. They are taking Kohaku with them since Shippo is still gone trying to become a powerful demon. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they started to run to the village were the demon was at. Kirara carried Sango and Kohaku. Miroku ran next to Inuyasha with the man on Miroku's back. All of a sudden Kagome felt pain in her stomach. Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome was hurting. Kagome didn't want anyone to notice that she was in pain and kept it to her self. The man said that the village was coming up. Miroku put the man down and told him to hide. Miroku ran and caught up to the group. They all stopped moving. Inuyasha put Kagome down and Kirara landed on the ground. Kirara let down Kohaku and Sango. The group notice how there was no one in the village. Sango took a step.

"This looks like a diverted village. If the villagers were taken, were would they be?" Kohaku took a step that landed on a stick that made a crack noise. The ground started to shake and a big spider demon came out of a house roof. It had a villager in its hand and ate the villager. The demon turned and saw Inuyasha and his friends. The demon started to laugh.

"Hahaha, more human's to eat." The demon notice Inuyasha and Kagome. "Aw I also get to eat a half demon and a priestess too. I like priestess, they taste the best." The demon licked its lips. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga and ran at the demon.

"I won't let you touch one finger on Kagome." Inuyasha swing his tetsusaiga at the demon. The spider demon hit Inuyasha with its hand and Inuyasha went crashing into a villager's house.

Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha notice Kagome running over to him. Inuyasha got back up and looked over at the demon.

"Kagome stay back." Kagome stopped moving. Kagome was worried for Inuyasha. Sango and Kohaku were ready to attack. "You guy's stay out of this. This battle is mine." Inuyasha swing the tetsusaiga. "Wind scar!" The demon dogged it. "Damn, he dogged it." Strings of web came out the mouth of the spider that hit the tetsusaiga. The tetsusaiga then transform to the week normal blade. "Hey demon what did you do to my tetsusaiga?"

"You're blade was being annoying. So I transformed it back to its original weak form. Does that anger you half demon?" Inuyasha started to grail. "No need. I don't need the tetsusaiga to kill you." Inuyasha put the tetsusaiga back in its sheaf. Inuyasha was ready to attack with his claws. Inuyasha jumped in the air and blood was on his claws. "Blades of blood!" Inuyasha's attack had no affect on the spider demon. The demon's arm went right through Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled in pain. The demon starts to laugh. The demon throws Inuyasha to the side. Inuyasha crashes into another villager's house. Inuyasha was incautious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed an arrow and aimed at the spider demon. Kagome let go and the arrow missed the demon. The demon started to laugh. More webs came out of the demon's mouth and hit Miroku and the others. The demon turned and looked at Kagome.

"Ill eat you first girl!" Kagome grabbed another arrow and aimed once more at the demon.

"This time I won't miss and you will parish for what you have done." Kagome shot the arrow. "Go!" The arrow touched the demon but the demon reflected it back to Kagome with its arm. Kagome face was shocked. Inuyasha started to open his eye's and notice what was happening.

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha started to yell. The arrow got close to Kagome and the arrow hit her badly on her right arm. Kagome started to scream in pain. The others yelled "Kagome" but they were still stuck in the webs. They can't get free. Kagome started to loose a lot of blood from the arrow that got reflected back to her. Inuyasha started to get mad. Revenge flew through his vanes. Inuyasha's nails and fangs got longer. Inuyasha's eye's turned red. Inuyasha was a full fledge demon now. Inuyasha came and jumped in the air above the demon. The demon was shocked how Inuyasha turned into a full demon. "Die weak demon!" Inuyasha slattered the spider demon in half with his claws. Inuyasha looked at his hands that had blood on them. "My blood is on fire like I need to kill more for hunger." The webs all vanished. Inuyasha smelled Kagome's blood from her wound. Inuyasha realized that he didn't want this. _I don't want to hurt any one. I always wanted to be a full fledge demon but not like this. Not if I can't control my self. I don't want to hurt any one, not even Kagome._ Inuyasha turned back to a half demon again. The group was surprise how easily Inuyasha turned back to normal. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and picked her up. The villagers all started to come out of their houses. The man from before ran up to Miroku and started to thank him for all their hard work for killing the demon. Miroku give the villagers some sutras but with an expensive price. Inuyasha started to walk back to lady Kaede's village. The rest of the group said good bye and started to catch up with Inuyasha. Miroku started to walk next to him. Kagome was sleeping but she was still in pain from her wound. Blood was also dripping off her fingers. Two cabins were coming up.

"Inuyasha we should camp here for tonight. It would take two days to get back to lady Kaede's village." Inuyasha stopped walking.

"Ya okay." Inuyasha looked up. "There are two cabins up ahead. We can sleep in thoughs for tonight." The group ran since it started to rain.

"Inuyasha, you and lady Kagome can have this cabin. Sango, Kohaku and I can have this one." Kirara walked in the cabin that was for Inuyasha and Kagome. "Fine, Kirara will join you two." They all went in their cabins. Inuyasha started to bandage up Kagome's wound. _Kagome I am sorry you got hurt. I didn't mean for you to get in pain. It's all my fault. I almost lost it back their when I changed. I promise I won't put you through that again._ Inuyasha just sat back against the wall and closed his eyes. _The fire should keep Kagome warm for tonight. _

Kagome started to open her eyes. Inuyasha was happy and went over to her side. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Kagome are you okay?"

"Aha." Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's. "The last thing I remembered was that you turned into a demon. Then you turned back to normal."

"It's because when I smelled your blood it made me realize that I don't want to hurt anyone like before." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha smiled back. Kagome started to get up. "Hold on. Take it easy." Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the hill next to the stream. They sat down. Kagome flinched in pain that came from her stomach again. Inuyasha was worried. "Are you okay Kagome? Does your wound still hurt you?"

"No I'm fine, really."

"No your not, your still in pain."

"What about you? You got really hurt back their too."

"It's nothing just a scratch." Inuyasha put the tough face on. "But still you are in pain from your wound aren't you, Kagome?"

"It isn't my arm that is giving me pain Inuyasha."

"Then what is?" Kagome looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know. But it hurts in my stomach sometimes." Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's shoulder.

"It's probable nothing. Your hungry that's all. You haven't been eating a lot lately." Kagome leans her head on Inuyasha.

"Aha your probable right." _But still something just doesn't seem right._

Another four weeks had past. Kagome's arm has healed and every thing was back to normal again. Kagome still got pain but she told Inuyasha not to worry about it. Kagome did eat but that wasn't the cause of her pain. Kagome did start to get ill for no reason. Inuyasha was worried about Kagome's health. But Lady Kaede says it's nothing bad just the flu, but no one had the flu at the time. Kagome only got sick for one day and was so much better the next. Inuyasha was happy Kagome was better. Inuyasha was with lady Kaede and Kagome was alone in the house. Kagome went out side and notes that there was a tornado coming toured her. The tornado vanished right in front of Kagome and Koga the leader of the wolf demon tribe jumped out of it. "Hey, Kagome. You look beautiful as always." Koga gave Kagome flowers.

"Thanks Koga their beautiful." Koga grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Not as beautiful as your self."

"Come on Koga why are you acting this way. Were both married to other people."

"Well I was in the nabor hood so I wanted to come and visit you." Koga looked around. "So where is mutt face? I would have thought he would be protecting his women, but I guessed wrong." The tetsusaiga came crashing down and Koga dogged the attack. Inuyasha landed right in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha" Kagome was happy to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here Koga? Why don't you go back to your wife and leave mine alone." Inuyasha started to grail at Koga.

"I only came by to visit her, is that so bad dog breath?"

"Ya it is wolf boy." Inuyasha swing the tetsusaiga. Koga dodged Inuyasha's attack again.

"Don't get so angry half breed." Kagome got between them.

"Stop it you two. It's not cool to see you guys fight like this. You know it does get annoying when you two do things." Inuyasha puts away the tetsusaiga.

"Fine." Inuyasha looks over at Koga. "What are you doing here anyways Koga?"

"Well I came to visit Kagome before I head back. I just wanted to talk to her about something. Don't worry mutt ill take good care of my Kagome don't you worry one bit." Inuyasha started to grail. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"It's okay Inuyasha just give us ten minutes." Kagome and Koga started to walk on the path to the forest of Inuyasha.

"Are you happy with him Kagome? You and I can be together if you want. We can leave right now and be together for ever."

"I rather not, Koga. I love Inuyasha and he is the only one for me. I will never do that to Inuyasha and I know you don't want to do that to Ayame either." Koga and Kagome both looked at each other. "My heart is with Inuyasha and yours is with Ayame. We can never be together. This is what's supposed to happen. You should go back to Ayame if you know what is best for you."

"The only thing that's best for me is you Kagome and I'm not going to take no for an answer." Koga picked up Kagome by the waist. "I am not going to allow a mutt like Inuyasha to get the only women I truly love." Koga started to run and the pain in Kagome stomach went past the limit. Kagome felt like she was getting punched in the guts. Kagome started to scream from the top of her lunges. At lady Kaede's village, Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream.

"Kagome, she is in trouble!" Inuyasha went after Kagome's sent. _Kagome you better not be hurt. Damn it, I should have stayed with her. If Koga hurts Kagome in any way, I am going to kill him for good._

"Koga let me go!"

"No, your mine now Kagome." Inuyasha swung the tetsusaiga behind Koga. Koga jumped in the air right before Inuyasha was able to hit him. But Koga dropped Kagome when he dogged Inuyasha's attack. Koga jumped on a tree branch. "Next time your mine for sure Kagome. Later." Koga ran off. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Ya. What is Koga's deal?"

"I don't know why he is acting this way." Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk back to the Lady Kaede's village. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Have you notes that you're gaining weight."

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Inuyasha went slamming to the ground. Inuyasha got right back up.

"You know that really hurt."

"You deserved it. You called me fat so were even." Kagome kept on walking.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I mean you're gaining weight in the front." Kagome gasped. Kagome turned around. Inuyasha was scared of Kagome's mad expression on her face.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" Inuyasha went crashing into the ground. Kagome continued to walk forward. "Jerk, thanks for nothing!" Inuyasha yelled out in pain "Stop!" that echoed through the air.

"Hey, Miroku?" Miroku was playing with twins. Miroku looked up at Sango.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"Did you just hear someone scream? It almost sound like Inuyasha." Miroku started to think. Then he looked back at Sango.

"No, I didn't hear any one scream. Maybe you're just managing that you heard someone. I don't think it would be Inuyasha yelling anyways." Sango and Miroku notice Kagome walking in their direction. Chills went down their spins when the notice how mad her face looked. "Um Sango, I just changed my mind. I think that might have been Inuyasha. Thank god im not married to someone that would make me be in pain."

"Ya you're lucky alright. But I don't see Inuyasha. He must still be in pain. It must really hurt."

_Really Inuyasha you had to call me fat. I mean what if I said your ears aren't cute. How about that one buddy._ Kagome started to feel bad. _Inuyasha, why did you have to say that to me? _Kagome gasped. _Hold on a second. This is all making sense now. Kikyo's warning, me getting sick, the pain I have in my stomach, me not eating, it all makes sense. But how did this happen? When did this happen? _Kagome fell on her knees. She looked at the ground. "I remember now." _It was 8 weeks ago. The night when I saw Kikyo. Though she is dead but I know now what she was talking about. The same night me and Inuyasha, um well we did it. Why did it take me this long to figure it out? So I am 2 months along I am assuming. Ya that seems right. What am I going to do? I need to tell some one before I can tell Inuyasha. What am I going to do?_

"Hey Kagome are you okay?" Kagome looked up to see it was Sango. "Hey Kagome where is Inuyasha?" Kagome started to get tears in her eyes.

"Sango." Kagome gave Sango a hug. Kagome started to sniff.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango gave a hug back. _Poor Kagome. Something must have happened. _"Every thing is going to be alright Kagome."


	6. Chapter 6

Miroku poked the fire with a stick. Sango was holding her new born son. Kagome was looking at the fire. The twins were sleeping in their blankets. "Kagome, what happened that made you so upset back there?"

"Well after me and Inuyasha had a fight, I figured out what has been happening to me in the last couple of months." Miroku and Sango started to watch Kagome when she was telling the story. "It all started when I talked to Kikyo and she warned me about something but she didn't mention what it was. Then all the clues started to pass by me like shooting colors. Me not eating, my stomach hurting, me getting sick, Kikyo's warning and then it hit me. That same night I saw Kikyo me and Inuyasha we well did it." Miroku started to smile. _Well I guess I was wrong about Inuyasha. He is a man after all. So it's not going to be just Inuyasha and Kagome any more. I guess their not going to be slow any more. _Miroku started to giggle.

"Wow Kagome. Congratulations about you being pregnant and all but I want to know how you're going to tell Inuyasha about this."

"I don't know how im going to tell him. You guys are the only ones that know about it." Shippo and lady Kaede came through the door.

"There the only ones that knows about what?" Shippo looked at Kagome. "Hey Kagome. How are you doing?"

"Uh hey Shippo. I just found out something pretty big about my self today."

"Oh you did Kagome. What shall that something be?"

"Well Lady Kaede, it's something so big that no one can tell any one. If I tell you two, can you promise me that you won't tell any one not even Inuyasha." Shippo and Lady Kaede sat down. "We promise" they both said at the same time. "Okay then, I found out that im pregnant with Inuyasha's child. But Inuyasha doesn't know about it yet so don't tell Inuyasha that I told you." Inuyasha walked through the door.

"What can't you tell me?"

"I Inuyasha, what have happened to you. It looks like you got into a fight with some one." Inuyasha pointed at Kagome.

"Because Lady Kaede, Kagome wouldn't stop with all the sit commands and by the way my face still hurts." Kagome got up.

"I only did it because you called me fat, twice."

"It's not my fault if it wasn't the truth." Inuyasha huffed. Kagome gasped.

"Fine then ill just leave."

"Then go then what's taking you." They just looked at each other. Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha felt bad. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean what I said." Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug. "I'm sorry Kagome. I love you. I don't want you to leave my side." Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug back. _What can I do to make Kagome to for give me?_ "Kagome lets go home together." Inuyasha and Kagome said good bye to their friends and made it back home. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome broke the kiss. Inuyasha was confused. "Are you still mad at me Kagome?"

"No, im not mad any more." _I have to tell him, I just got to. But how can I? What words am I going to use? I hope he will be okay with me having his child and all. _"Inuyasha there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well I found out what has been happening to me in the last 2 months. I'm uh. I'm uh."

"You're what?" Kagome gulped. She grabbed Inuyasha's sleeves.

"I'm pregnant with your child Inuyasha." Inuyasha face was calm. Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"It's okay. I want to keep it." Inuyasha smiled back to Kagome.

"So you want to keep it?"

"Uhu" Inuyasha and Kagome kissed each other on the lips.

Kagome was sleeping in the blankets and Inuyasha was watching Kagome's every move. Inuyasha leaded back against the wall while he was sitting on the floor. _So Kagome, you're pregnant with my child. I don't want you to go through the same thing that my mother did. I'll have to protect you with my life to keep both of you safe. My father was the strongest demon but when he went to save my mother. A guard that had feeling for my mother killed her right after she delivered me. My father was able to bring her back with the tetsaiga and gave her the communal of the fire rat. My father lost his life and my mother and I survived. I was very little when my mother past away. It was hard for her to have a half demon as her child. But she loved me and she loved my father too. I was so independent till I met you Kagome. I don't want what happen to my parents to happen to us. This child will always have us, I promise Kagome._ Kagome opened her eyes. Kagome notice Inuyasha was looking at her. Kagome got up. "Is their something wrong Inuyasha?"

"No nothings wrong. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya." Kagome looked down at her hands that were on her lap. Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?" Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"How far along are you?" Kagome started to smile at Inuyasha.

"2 months."

"I see." Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. Kagome got up out of the blankets and she sat next to him.

"Are you mad?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

"I'm not mad. Im just worried for us three." Inuyasha looked down. "I'm worried that what happened to-" Inuyasha felt Kagome kiss him on the cheek. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was still smiling at him.

"I no you are and I am to. But be happy because our child is going a happy beautiful half demon just like you." Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome.

"You're right, thanks Kagome." Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and she fell asleep.

5 months past since then and Inuyasha has been helping Kagome since she is 7 months pregnant with his child. Inuyasha is able to feel the baby kick in Kagome's stomach. Inuyasha has never left Kagome's side since she told him that she was pregnant. Sango has gotten pregnant again with her fourth child with Miroku. Sango is five months pregnant. Kagome has been hanging with Sango and been asking her questions. Inuyasha has sometimes left with Miroku to defeat weak demons that were attacking humans around the area. Inuyasha doesn't like to be gone long because he is worried about Kagome and his child that hasn't been born yet. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango are all talking about the past journeys that they had in the past. They all sat on the ground right by the water in lady Kaede's village. They all started to laugh. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap and Sango was sitting next to Kirara. Kirara was in her big demon form. "Do you two remember when the second time we vs. the dark priestess Tsubaki. Then she used those two girls and lied to them. Well I thought when they made the two shikigamie and made them take a peace of your hair. Then they transformed into you guys. That was so hilarious." Sango burst out laughing, Kagome started to giggle, and Inuyasha started to get frustrated.

"It wasn't that funny. It didn't look anything like me. I mean its sword didn't even transform. It was all stupid." Inuyasha turned his head away from Sango.

"You know something that would be funny if the shikigamie that looked like Kagome could have made you sit Inuyasha. Now I would love to see that." Kagome and Sango started to laugh again.

"I would love to see that happen to Sango. But I wouldn't like Inuyasha to get hurt though. Besides I tried testing that when we vs. them remember. I thought hey maybe it can work on the shikigamie that looked like Inuyasha. When I said um you know the word and only Inuyasha went slamming into the ground. So I think it can't happen. I'm just happy that I can be here with Inuyasha." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and back at Sango. "Hey do you remember when we had to defeat the band of seven. I really didn't like them at all."

"Ya I remember them. That's when Miroku and I were alone on mountain Hakurei. That's when we amended our true feelings for each other." Sango started to douse off into space.

"Well I didn't like when we went against the band of seven. You, Kagome, and Miroku were poisoned remember. When I thought you guys died I kept on punishing my self. Then I saw you guys open your eyes and you were alive. I-"

"Then you cried for the first time." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to blush.

"Well I um a. Well I remember when Miroku asked you to marry him Sango. I didn't get it at first till Kagome finally told me." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a straight face.

"Actually Inuyasha, Shippo and I have told you before about them but you never understand. Shippo told me just for get about explaining it to you and I did. I'm surprise that you finally get it now." Kagome smiled and she grabbed Inuyasha's ear. "Good boy."

"Hey I'm not a dog."

"Now that I think about it I do remember that day. Miroku just didn't want to stop one thing and that's womanizing." Inuyasha looked up at Sango.

"Wait, Miroku is still womanizing young beautiful women?" Sango put her fist in the air. Flames surrounded her body.

"Hell no, that monk will never do that. I can't believe you said that." Inuyasha hid behind Kagome's back. _Ah okay Sango you don't have to be so angry. Being over dramatic about this isn't right. Making Inuyasha hide behind me is kind of going over the edge here._ "If he did that, he wouldn't be living with me and the kids." Miroku walked up behind Sango. "Besides he is a good father, were happy together, and nothing would ever ruin our family." Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. Sango turned her head and saw it was Miroku. "Hey dear, what's up."

"I'm here to talk to Inuyasha." Sango got up off the ground.

"What's so important?" Sango looked at Miroku.

"It's only between me and Inuyasha." Sango grabbed Miroku's ear and yanked it. "Ow, that hurts. Okay fine, I'll tell all of you then." Miroku rubbed his ear that just got yanked on. Inuyasha helped Kagome up off the ground. "Inuyasha I wanted to ask for you're help. Some man came looking for me and asked for my help. I listened to his story and what made me say yes was that there was a demon that killed villagers during the night. But it's only a few bodies' that die a day. But what really made me have the chills was that the village was the same village I showed that man that looked like Naraku." Inuyasha and Kagome both said "what!". Kagome wrapped her right arm around Inuyasha's waist and her other one went around her belly.

"Hold on Miroku. I thought you said that man had no demonic energy?"

"I don't know. But I do want to find out what's going on and I don't want to go by my self if he is really Naraku. We have to leave now before dark so we can destroy this demon." Inuyasha looked down at the ground and then he looked at Kagome.

"Okay ill go then."

"If Inuyasha is going then ill go to." Kagome looked over at Sango.

"Then ill come with if Sango is coming along too." Inuyasha started to yell at Kagome.

"Hell no! You're not come since your still pregnant. Kagome you're staying here with lady Kaede."

"Why should I, if im the one that will be missing out." Miroku walked up to Kagome.

"You're not the only one Kagome. Sango is also staying here with you and lady Kaede."

"Wait are you calling us weak monk, because Kagome and I are very strong by the way." Sango and Miroku started to get in an argument.

"Inuyasha, do you really want me not to go?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug.

"I do want you to come but im just worried that something might happen to you or our child. I promise that when we get there, ill kill the demon as fast as I can and come back to you."

"Then ill stay here, but come back soon okay."

"I promise." Miroku just got slapped across the face by Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku started to walk to the village. Kagome and Sango waved to them good bye with sad faces.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sango, do you think their going to be alright?"

"The only thing im worried about if there is going to be any beautiful women that Miroku might womanize with." Sango sighed. Sango and Kagome started to walk back to Lady Kaede's village.

Kagome started to get pain in her stomach. Kagome made a squeak noise. Sango looked up. "Are you okay Kagome? Is it time yet?" Kagome opened her eyes.

"Im okay Sango just had some cramps that's all." Sango looked down at the fire.

"I wonder how much longer till Miroku and Inuyasha will come back. They have been gone for a long time." Sango looked up at Kagome. "Do you think something must have happened to them?" Kagome looked up.

"No, Miroku and Inuyasha are fine. Their probable on their way back right now." Kagome looked back down at the fire. _Kagome, I hope you're right. You keep on saying their coming back, but I think you're wrong. They left two weeks ago. I just hope Inuyasha and Miroku do come back. But maybe we can do something about this. Maybe we should go and find them even if it's against what they said. Where not weak, we are just as strong as they are._

"Hey Kagome, lets go find Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome looked at Sango with a surprised reaction.

"But Inuyasha and Miroku said-" Sango cut Kagome off.

"Hey you're the one that's so worried about them. So let's go and find them then. Besides they've been gone for two weeks, we should go and check it out. Come on Kagome it will be fun and you get to see Inuyasha again."

"But we are still pregnant."

"So that shouldn't slow us down." Sango got up. She started to put on her demon slayer outfit. Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu. "You can come if you want but I'm done waiting around. Kaede can watch the kids because I'm going." Kagome got up. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Well then let's go. You're right we shouldn't just wait around like this. Let's go find them." Both of them smiled at each other and walk out side. The sky was still dark. Sango looked up in the air and yelled.

"Kirara!" Kirara ran to Sango and transformed into her demon form. Sango and Kagome jumped on her back. Kirara started to run in the direction of the village that Miroku and Inuyasha have told them about. "We will be their in no time Kagome."

"Ya, okay Sango." Kagome looked up at the sky. Shining yellow stars that glowed the sky so very bright in the night. Kagome started to look all around the sky looking for something. Kagome gasped. Sango looked back at Kagome.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Kagome looked at Sango with a puzzled expression.

"Tonight is the night of the new moon." Sango stared to get nervous.

"Then that means Inuyasha is mortal right now." Sango looked up ahead. "That's not good at all. That means we have to hurry up and get there before something bad happens." Sango went silent for a few seconds. Sango tighten her grip on Kirara's fur and yelled "Faster Kirara!" Kirara ran even faster. _That's right Sango, Inuyasha is human since it's the night of the new moon. _Kagome looked down at her belly and rubbed all around. She can feel the baby kick inside her. Kagome smiled. _I know you're worried about him too. Don't worry, I'll find your father. _Kagome looked up._ Inuyasha you better be alright._

Sango and Kagome finally got to the village. They both jump off Kirara's back. All three of them started to walk by the villager's houses. There was no sign of life. All of a sudden a man's body was on the ground. Sango walked up to the man's body. "Uh Kagome, this man's dead." Kagome walked up to Sango.

"Do you think a battle happened here?" Sango got back up on her feet.

"I'm assuming so. This man looks like he has been dead for a while." A big crash noise came at the headmen's house on top of the hill. "Let's go Kagome. We might have just made it in time for the fight. I hope the good guys are winning. Let's go Kirara." Kagome and Sango jumped back on Kirara and flue in the air toward the headmen's house. Lights from the headmen's house started to get brighter. After Sango and Kagome past the front gates, they saw someone battling a big demon. Sango gasped. "It's Miroku!" Kagome started to look around.

"Miroku? Then where is Inuyasha." Sango threw the hiraikotsu at the demon.

"Hiraikotsu!" The hiraikotsu hit the demon, but the wound healed. "What the, it healed its self?" Miroku got on his feet barely able to move. He had his right hand over his left arm that was badly wounded. Miroku was trying to catch his breath.

"Don't be fouled Sango the demon can't get hurt. It will just keep on healing it's self." Miroku smiled. "I'm glad you came when you did or a few more minutes and I would have been a goner. Now that there is some one else that can distract him for me, I can use my sutras on the demon." Kagome ran to Miroku's side. Miroku was surprise to see her there. "Lady Kagome you're here too."

"Yes, Sango and I both came. Tell me, where is Inuyasha?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think he was taken to the cellar below the headmen's house." Miroku got up on his feet while using his staff. "But you both didn't listen to us when we told you that you're suppose to stay back at lady-" Sango's right hand made a fist.

"Hold on for one minute. The only real reason Kagome and I came here was that you were worrying us." Sango walked up to the demon. Then she turned her head. "You should be happy we saved you're sorry butt." Kagome looked at her with a smile.

"Sango."

"Go lady Kagome!" Kagome turned to Miroku. "Kagome before you go don't for get this, the villagers aren't really villagers. They were a trap that was led by this demon for us. Now go and save Inuyasha since he is human." Kagome nod to Miroku. Miroku pulled out sutras.

"I will be back with Inuyasha." Kagome ran inside. _That means that the Naraku we met was a fake and an allusion. But what about the Kagura and Kanna I met. They seem so real. Well it doesn't matter any more. I hope Inuyasha is okay. I'm coming for you Inuyasha._ Kagome ran down the stairs. _You better be still alive Inuyasha. _Kagome opened a door. Inuyasha was tide up to the wall. Inuyasha wasn't moving. His black hair covered his face and his dog ears were gone. Inuyasha looked badly wounded. Kagome ran to his side. "Inuyasha!" Kagome started to shake him. "Wake up Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha started to open his eyes.

"Ka-gome?" Kagome started to smile. She gave him a hug.

"Inuyasha! I thought I lost you."

"Ha you idiot, didn't I tell you not to come."

"Who are you calling an idiot? If I didn't come you and Miroku would have been dead." Inuyasha looks up. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha was puzzled at what he was looking at.

"The villager's are back." Kagome turned around. Kagome gasped. "There are at least 20 to 30 of them." Inuyasha was breathing heavily. Kagome grabbed one of her arrows. "Are you stupid Kagome, their villagers. Don't harm them."

"You're wrong Inuyasha. The demon is controlling them and the villagers are an allusion. So it doesn't really mater because their not real." Kagome shot her arrow and a lot of the fake villagers were purified. They turned into dust. "The remains of the real villagers." The souls of the villagers left the remains.

"Kagome look out there are more of them." Kagome shot more of her arrows. Piles of remains were left on the ground. Kagome helped Inuyasha from being tide up. Inuyasha started to rub his hands. Inuyasha flinched in pain.

"Inuyasha are you hurt?"

"No it's nothing. Damn I thought the villagers were really the villagers and the demon really got me." Inuyasha moved his hand from his wound. Blood was all over his hand. Kagome gasped. "Damn it all, it really hurts. I should have finished them in the first place." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Inuyasha started to get up. "Hold on Inuyasha let me help you." Kagome helped Inuyasha out side. When Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the front doors, Miroku and Sango were waiting for them. Every one smiled at each other. "Let's go home you guys." They all look as the sun started to rise. Inuyasha turned back to a normal half demon.


	8. Chapter 8

The group started to walk back home to lady Kaede's village. Half way back, Kagome got a huge amount of pain from her stomach. Kagome stopped walking. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Why are you stopping Kagome? Is their something wrong?"

"No every things fine." Out of no where Kagome's water broke. Miroku and Sango looked back at Kagome. Sango ran to Kagome's side.

"Um Kagome, what was that sound?" Kagome was shocked. She looked over at Sango. Kagome didn't know what to do. Kagome was so shocked that she didn't know what words to say.

"I a think that um was my water braking." The others were shocked. Kagome hands started to shake. She started to breathe heavily. Sango tried to stay calm for Kagome's sake.

"Well if we leave now, we won't even make it in time for lady Kaede to deliver you're baby. So I guess I'll have to do it." Sango looked over at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Okay here is the plan. Miroku, go and find us a lot of towels. Inuyasha, I want you to bring fresh water. Now go!" Inuyasha and Miroku ran looking for what Sango requested them to find. Sango helped Kagome into a near by cabin. Kagome lade on the floor. Sango smiled at Kagome. "Every thing is going to be alright Kagome." Miroku and Inuyasha came back just in time with the towels and water.

Inuyasha and Miroku waited out side while Sango delivered Kagome's child. Miroku lay against a tree while Inuyasha sat next to the cabin. Miroku opened his eyes and looked over at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, they have been in there for a while now." Inuyasha had his eyes closed.

"So what of it?"

"I'm just saying. I don't now how long these delivery's can be and for us their boring."

"That's why it's called waiting."

"Inuyasha, what do you think went wrong when me and you went to the village." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked over at Miroku.

"What are you talking about Miroku?"

"Well don't you remember it's for the girls that we made it out. I don't get it. How did this happen?"

"It's easy Miroku. We didn't pay attention. I remember that there was something weird about that village when we got their. The villagers didn't act like real villagers." Inuyasha looked down. "I was stupid because I thought that the villagers were real. I remember telling them to hide when the demon showed it's self. But they were the demon's pupates. The demon killed the real villagers before we came their. It was the demon's plan from the very beginning. Then I turned human and the villagers tide me up. The demon beat me up pretty good and you were very week. You were trying to defeat him."

"If the girl's didn't show up when they did, I would have been a goner." Inuyasha closed his eyes again. Miroku looked up at the beautiful blue sky. Miroku sighed. Finally Sango walked out smiling. Inuyasha got up and walked up to Sango.

"So Sango how is Kagome?" Sango looked over at Inuyasha.

"Kagome? She's fine. Actually she did better then I expected. It would have been difficult with some one having their first child but Kagome didn't have any pain with this one. I would have to say she is lucky one."

"So you're saying Kagome is fine and that she delivered well?"

"Ya Kagome did." Inuyasha sighed.

"That's good. She really worried me there."

"Well Inuyasha do you want to see her?"

"You mean Kagome?

"Kagome and you're new baby girl." Inuyasha stared to turn red. "Thank you for every thing Sango." Sango giggled.

"Your welcome." Inuyasha walked in through the door. Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome was holding some thing very small in the blankets in her arms. All Inuyasha can hear is a little noise coming from the blankets. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. He sat next to her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smile and back looking in her arms. A little half demon was crying in her arms. Her hair was the same at Kagome but with dog ears like Inuyasha. Her eyes were yellow just like Inuyasha's. Kagome whispered.

"Do you want to hold her?" Inuyasha's ears went up. Kagome put their daughter in Inuyasha arms. Inuyasha looked at his new baby girl who was looking straight back at him. Inuyasha smiled.

"Izayoi." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"What was that?" Inuyasha faced Kagome. Inuyasha healed their daughter between them.

"Her name will be Izayoi." Kagome was surprised.

"Isn't that you're mother's name?"

"Yea so, what about it?" Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome whispered again.

"Sure that's a perfect name for her, Izayoi." _The next three days we made it back home. Four months has past and of course Sango just delivered her fourth child which was another boy. Miroku was so happy of course. A few day's ago Sesshomaru came by and he was finally able to hold his new niece. It was shocking because even though he and Inuyasha got in a fight, they didn't kill each other. Well Inuyasha loves Izayoi and every day he is always making her happy and smiling. Actually she and Inuyasha look almost alike if she had his hair color. _Kagome giggled. Inuyasha was making funny faces to Izayoi while Kagome was holding their daughter in her lap. Inuyasha started to laugh. _Shippo came by right after we headed back to lady Kaede's village. So it was nice to see him again. Shippo is a lot older and taller now. He looks a lot different. Shippo even has a new girlfriend now too. Well we haven't had any problems after I delivered Izayoi. Now we can live in peace from any danger or problems because I know that I have Inuyasha to protect me and Izayoi and our good friends by our side too. Oh I almost for got Myoga the flee demon came by too. When he heard about that Inuyasha and I had a baby, he came by and visited. He was all happy till we told him what we named her. Then Inuyasha and Myoga got into a fight till Myoga got flattened by Inuyasha. But it was able to make Izayoi laugh and Inuyasha thought it was funny too. That's how I know that were going to be a family for ever. Where going to head towards tomorrow._


End file.
